He loves me, he loves me not
by darkness-fire-tiger
Summary: Rei doesn't believe that he likes Kai and Kai doesn't beileve that he likes Rei. How will things turn out?. Romance in later chapters.
1. It all satarted this morning

He loves me, he loves me not

ok go easy on me ok I just registered in so its me first time, hope you enjoy.

"blah"- talking

'blah'- thinking

bitbeast

One morning rei woke to find himself sleeping hugging his teddy bear.

'Yawn, oh god I think I slept in late, shit kai is gonna kill me' at that rei shot out of bad and quickly went to the bathroom.

15 minutes later he ran down the stairs of their rented house.

Kai's P.O.V

'That neko-jin he is late' then somebody came running out

"You're late" I growled

pant, pant "sorry but I overslept" rei panted

"Now you're sounding a lot like Tyson, get to training before I make you run laps around the house" I snapped

rei quickly went over and joined the other 2 bladers which greeted him friendly.

'Why? why? why?', why cant you what dranzer asked 'why cant I stay mad at rei?' because you fancy him 'WHAT ME IN LOVE WITH A BOY YOU MUST BE CARZY' maybe I'm but it's the truth 'I have absolutely no idea of what you are talking about' you now exactly what I'm talking about kai 'go away and leave me alone' dranzer sighed and went away from kai's mind.

Rei's P.O.V

'Baka kai just because I came 15 minutes late he threatens me to do laps.... I'm gonna get him, big time' "Driger tiger claw attack" I chuckle "score 1 for the tiger".

"Rei that's not fair" max complained

"what"

"max is right you caught him off guard" Tyson agreed

I snorted "that doesn't mean that I cheated"

"Yes it does" came the cold hard voice form their captain, there was a smirk o his face "Rei always cheats in beybattles"

'WHAT I DON'T BELIVE IT FIRST HE NEARLY KILLS ME 'CUZ I'M LATE AND NOW HE SYAS THAT I CHEAT, SON OF A BITCH' Rei glared at Kai, Kai did nothing but smirk back at him. "What the hell are you smirking at" rei growled under his breath. later at around 5 o'clock rei went out for a walk near the beach. 'Ah, so peaceful so quite' having a good time asked the tiger 'yeah!' no I mean with kai 'WHAT ME HAVING A GOO TIME WITH KAI NEVER' and I thought you two would make a cute couple "driger shut up before I throw you in the water' whatever and by that driger was gone 'FINALLY im alone.

Kai's P.O.V.

'man I feel like a jerk, first I told rei to do laps around the house and then I agreed with TYSON that REI is cheating..... sigh it should have been the other way around. I carried on walking on top of a rock until I saw him.... 'rei a beautiful, sexy, hot beast stamdig not to far away from me. wait a minute, WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM???' 'I don't fancy guys especially not my teammates I am straight aren't I??'

Normal P.O.V.

Kai stood on a rock about 20 metres away from rei just looking at have whilst rei was staring out at the ocean.

so how do you like it so far??? well this is only chap 1 and it's a test run so if you like it plez review.


	2. Friends to the rescue

Normal P.O.V.

kai just kept on staring at rei 'ahhh... so innocent so beautiful.... WHAT THE HELL KAI WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?' kai mentally kicked himself. Then rei stirred he felt like he was being watched by somebody so he spun around and came eye contact with kai 'oh shit, now you have gone and done it kai' kai scolded himself.

Rei's P.O.V.

what the?? is that kai up on the rock STARING AT ME?? woaw heavy dude but I thought he was straight and he probable is.... WHAT and I'AM ACUSSING MYSELF FOR BEING GAY this sucks. I kept my eye contact with him.

Kai's P.O.V.

he is keeping eye contact with me what in the world is he trying to do?. I cant move its like I'm paralyzed to this place all because of rei's beautiful honey-golden eyes see I told you dranzer's voice suddenly popped up. told me what? I told you that you were in love with rei dranzer don't make me repeat my self, I' am not in love with rei and I never will be ok ok whatever and dranzer disappeared.

Normal P.O.V.

the two teens just stared at each other not breaking the eye contact until rei began to get nervous and kai grinned nervously back at rei. Rei began fidgeting and smiled uneasily at kai.

'Shit he looks SOOO CUTE when he does that' kai chirruped

'Why is kai grinning like that? its so unusual smiling' rei wondered

"SHIT, WHAT THE HELL!" both of them burst out.

The both of them quickly covered their mouths with their hands to stop themselves from bursting out again. Then suddenly Tyson, Max and Kenny came into view and Tyson shouted.

"Hey guys watcha doing?"

rei replied by shouting back at him

"I just needed some fresh air"

The three other nodded and walked over to rei. kai came and joined in as well.

"So what are you two doing out here on the beach?" Tyson asked again.

"I just came out for fresh air that's all" Rei said casually and put his hands behind his head.

"None of your business" Kai retorted.

The others laughed at Tyson's face because of Kai's attitude.

That's all for chappie 2, yeah I know its very short but you all know more reviews means more chaps.


End file.
